


Flogging a Dead...

by inamac



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Multi, flagellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly drabble inspired by an LJ 'Writer's Block prompt: How do you feel about corporeal punishment?  So it had to be Marty and Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flogging a Dead...

"I hope Jeanie doesn't know about this." Marty was doing his 'masterful husband' thing. Jeff sighed.

"Marty, this is not 1967, and your ex-wife is an independent woman."

If Marty had looked more closely he would have noticed that the parcel from _Fun With Flagellation_ was addressed to Mrs M Hopkirk.

But Marty had turned away, arms folded, in an attitude of affronted dignity. It showed off his lovely arse to perfection.

Jeff lifted their new purchase from its cardboard package. Why wait for tonight for a little recreational corporal punishment when he could experiment on his incorporeal partner now?

End


End file.
